sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lurak-lukhkhan VIII
Lurak-lukhkhan VIII (b. 884 BC) was the 150th King of Elam and 104th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 842-833 BC. He was the second son of Tan-Ruharater VI. In 848 following the death of the long-serving Marduk-shum-ibni Kidinu Lurak-lukhkhan was made Viceroy of Elam. In 842 BC his brother and predecessor, Emperor Igi-halki II died while defending the city of Dur-Kidini-Kidin-Hutran from Fars. Lurak-lukhkhan, his second in command, then had the army proclaim him Emperor, after which he repelled the Fars army from the city and began a campaign to liberate the Province of Outer Elam. Also in 842 he named Kuk-Sharum Mardudu, the son of Enammuna Uba as Sukkal Anshan. Later that same year he fought a sucessfull battle against Kambujiya I of Fars, besieging him at the city of Dur-Sanamshimut-Hutran-tepti which the Fars King captured. It took until 841 for Kambujiya to quit the city, lost six years prior. The Emperor rode into the city in a triumphal procession and ordered the city gates and battlements fixed and the Temples restored. Only after he had secured Dur-Sanamshimut-Hutran-tepti did he leave for mainland Elam for the first time in his rule, to have himself confirmed Emperor by the Elders, Nobles and Head Priests of Susa. At first none of the Priest would acknowledge the Emperor, but the King-Priest of Eridu Garash IV convinced them to temporarily grant him Imperial dignity, if he would agree to liberate the heavily fortified city of Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki, and if he freed it within three months, he would be recognised as Emperor by the entire assembly. The Emperor set out, making a vow that he would not only recover Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki, but also Dur-Eparti-Kidin-Hutran, which fell to Kambujiya two years prior and would also renovate it's Temple before the end of the year. Despite overwhelming odds, Lurak-lukhkhan defeated Kambujiya at Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki in less then a month, taking the King hostage. He did not demand full surrender, as he knew Kambujiya's brothers would simply take his throne outright, instead demanding only the return of Dur-Nišušu-Igi-Halki and Dur-Eparti-Kidin-Hutran. Kambujiya agreed, however his brother Arbaka, who held Dur-Eparti-Kidin-Hutran, refused to comply. The Emperor then marched on the city and managed to drive Arbaka out by partially setting the city on fire. Afterwards he returned to Susa and was dully crowned Emperor. Only then did he nominate a new Viceroy, chosing his brother Huhume. King Kambujiya broke the truce in 840 BC and attacked many more settlements in Outer Elam. The Emperor repelled him and managed to retake Dur-Tan-Ruhurater-Inšušinak in the same and then marched forward to besiege and eventually liberate Dur-Khutelutush-Inshushinak-Kidin-Hutran by 839 BC. He then fought a protracted battle over the last last city held by Fars in Outer Elam, Dur-Pihiranu Enzilili, liberating it after two years in 837. Then in 836 he launched a massive military campaign into Fars, besieging Sha Shilitu, knowing he had no way of taking all of Fars at that time but hoping to scare the Fars King into submission. The battle in Fars raged on until 834 when King Kambujiya finally signed a peace with him, which resulted in the return of all land still held by Fars in Outer Elam. The Emperor then returned to Outer Elam and founded his own city, Dur-Lurak-lukhkhan from which he governed the Empire, being distrustfull of the Nobles of Susa. He died a year later at Dur-Lurak-lukhkhan and was buried in Susa, despite his wishes to the contrary. He had no heirs and so was succeeded by his nephew, Idaddu XV, son of Igi-halki II.